dayz_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombies
.]] Zombies, now known as Infected in-game, are non-player characters (NPC) on the continent of Chernarus. They feed on non-infected humans and are able to hear and see them. __TOC__ Getting too close, using a bright light source at night, such as a Fireplace or Road Flare, but not a Flashlight or weapon-mounted light, and making too much noise will draw Zombies to a player. About 35% of zombies have loot on them when killed. That is about 7 out of every 20 zombies. On civilian zombies the player can find Canned Food, Soda Cans, rounds for common Weapons like Makarov PM or Lee Enfield, or Empty Tin Can, Empty Soda Can or Empty Whiskey Bottle. On military zombies the player can find ammo for weapons, for example 30Rnd. AK Mags or 30Rnd. STANAG Mags. They also have a chance of dropping HE (High Explosive) and Smoke Grenades. Zombie Soldiers have a very small chance of dropping Antibiotics. Types of Zombies There are several types of zombies that can be identified. Walkers Walkers stand upright and walk slowly when not aggravated (aggroed). When aggroed, they sprint towards the player in a straight line. They are the most common zombie type encountered in the game. Hoppers Hoppers are crouched and take little leap steps when not aggravated (aggroed). when aggroed they run on all fours. There crouched height makes them harder to detect in tall grass. Crawlers Crawlers are the rarest zombie type encounter. They move slowing in the prone position - hence the name. They can be very difficult to see in the grass. When they are aggroed or non aggroed they do the same animations. They may be mistaken as players from a distance because of their similar animations. These zombies have somewhat of a high chance of causing broken bones on survivor's legs, hindering their chances of retreat unless conflict is solved with a weapon. Zombie facts Zombie spawns *Zombies can spawn from almost every kind of building, and they can also spawn inside them. *When approaching a spawn zone (buildings) with no other players nearby, zombies will spawn and start heading towards player's general direction and position. Idle Zombies *Zombies have a programmed propensity to move towards a nearby player; they will continuously sense and move towards nearby player's general location after a short time while arriving in their spawn zones, which can be observed if remaining in a town or other heavily built area for long periods of time. *Zombies investigate lit fireplaces and other sources of light such as flares up to 300m from their position. Zombies do not react to light produced from Flashlights or Flashlight (Military). *Zombies will investigate thrown items and Smoke Grenade at shorter distances. A thrown Empty Whiskey Bottle/Tin Cans will alert nearby zombies which will investigate the noise, with Smoke Grenades having a similar effect. Aggressive Zombies *Zombies will always close in and attack the closest player, and will change targets if another player is closer to them than the original target. *Zombies are not socially active, or grouped, so aggroing of one zombie will not cause others to be aggroed. *Zombies can be lost by breaking their line of sight, but will continue to investigate player's last known location and the area; jumping into prone after going out of their sight can lose zombies, especially during night time. *Zombies stop chasing players when they are more than 300m away from the closest Zombie. Zombie movement *Zombies can climb ladders, open doors, swim, climb over (or noclip/glitch through) some objects and crawl under fences and walls. *Zombies currently must walk when they are indoors, making large warehouses and other open buildings ideal for losing them. *Zombies are extremely slow at climbing steep hills, allowing a chance for the player to break line of sight by zigzagging up the hill. *Zombies currently will not go anywhere above water (wharves, piers, etc.). Zombie damage *Zombies do little damage on their own per hit, but often cause status effects like Bleeding, Pain, or Broken Bones; and occasionally, Infection. *Zombies can knock the player Unconscious in one hit if they are under 9000 blood, or if the hit took the player's blood under 9000. *Zombie swarms attacking players in a building may destroy the building, although this is a very rare occurrence. *Zombies can hit the player (and they can hit them with a melee weapon) even when the distance between the Zombie and the player is greater than the Zombie's arm or player's melee weapon. Zombie health *Zombies have about 4400 blood. Newer Viral Zombies have more health. Zombie pathfinding When the player first see zombies shambling around, they are spawned by the server and every client receives their position from the server. Note: It is still unconfirmed if the model is always the same for every player the same way player skins are random when you log in and out. Once the player aggros a zombie and it starts moving towards the player, the player's local machine takes over the zombie's pathing and relays the position to the server, which then relays it to other players. This can mechanic cause zombies to often appear as lagging, even at low latencies to the server. This is done to ease the load on the sever. If the server did the pathing every time a zombie was aggroed, performance would decrease notably. See also *Survivors fr:Les_zombies_de_DayZ ru:Зомби Category:Hostiles Category:Entities